


Theatre Etiquette

by CanaryCry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre AU in which Tiger is an actor who fights an audience member for breaking theatre etiquette. That audience member happens to be Dick, who also happens to find the angry actor swinging at him very attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play Cancelled After Actor Breaks Character to Fight an Audience Member](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128079) by scarliestrallen and quasarkisses. 



> Based on a tumblr post. Linked.
> 
> Canonical ableist language again.

Dick knew the Tiger had a reputation for really, really hating cell phone use in the theatre. He did. But Damian was sick at home, and when that kid got sick, he got clingy. He would not abide any time with Dick out of contact. Dick had already paid for his ticket over a month ago, and he had really been looking forward to watching the Tiger in a rare performance in Gotham. So he went anyway.

Besides, he was seated off to the side. If he was careful and didn't have his nose glued to his phone the whole time, surely the guy wouldn't notice, right? And he had more important things to do... like act in the play.

And it was a great play. Watching the Tiger's character shred apart as his world crumbled around him was intense. Heart-wrenching. His breakdown upon returning home from an unjustified stint in prison for a murder he didn't commit, only to find his family had died in his absence, was the jewel in his entire performance.

Naturally, Damian had the worst timing and messaged him in the middle of that scene. Dick tried to stifle the sound of the phone's message alert vibration, but the audience around him still noticed. He shoved the phone beneath the jacket on his lap and checked for the message. He was halfway through texting a reply, while still trying to watch the performance, when suddenly the Tiger charged down the steps at the side of the stage and stalked to his row.

Well, shit.

“What's your name?” the Tiger demanded. Dick could feel his insides shrivel up and turn to dust inside him.

“Dick,” he replied. He felt very small with this muscle-bound man looming above him. Also slightly turned-on, but this really wasn't the right time to indulge his size kink.

“Surname?”

“...Grayson?”

“Dick Grayson, you're an idiot,” the Tiger said, and punched him.

The side of Dick's face exploded with pain. Damn, this guy had a mean right hook.

Ushers charged over to hold the Tiger back from trying again. He struggled in their grip, his eyes glittering with rage in the light emanating from the now empty stage.

“People like you do not deserve the theatre,” the Tiger ranted. “You have no respect for tradition. No fucking manners.”

The Tiger had called out audience members on cell phone use before, but he'd never gotten physical with them. Dick was the lucky one, the straw that broke the camel's back, he supposed.

The ushers managed to wrangle the Tiger out of the theatre. The stage manager came charging from the wings on-stage and down the stairs, her brown curls bouncing with every step.

“I am so sorry,” she said, skidding to a halt in front of Dick. “Come on. I'll get you some ice.”

She led Dick out of the nearest exit and took him backstage. She sat him down in a small kitchenette and slapped a bag of frozen peas against Dick's brow bone.

“I'll be back in a minute,” she said. “I need to have a word with Tiger.” She raced away before Dick could reply to her. He heard the Tiger's voice from a nearby room.

“Helena,” he said.

“Oh, don't you 'Helena' me,” the stage manager snapped. “You just punched an audience member. Do you even know who that guy is?”

“I asked his name before I punched him.” The Tiger sounded almost... amused? Dick supposed that was better than the fire-breathing rage he'd exhibited mere minutes ago.

“You should've asked his father's name. You just punched Bruce Wayne's son in the face.”

“So?”

“Richest man in Gotham? Has a reputation for destroying anyone who comes after his kids? You'll be lucky if you ever work again. Either way, this play is over.”

“It was worth it.”

“I hope you still feel that way when nobody in this country will cast you in anything ever again. Now go out and apologise before his father comes down here and kicks your ass himself.”

Dick received another text from Damian, demanding to know why he hadn't replied to his last one.

“ _The lead actor saw me texting and punched me in the face,”_ he texted back.

“ _I will have his head on a platter.”_

“ _No you will not. The stage manager's doing that for you. Besides, he's cute.”_

“ _You're ridiculous.”_

“ _Hey, this is your fault. I expect an apology hug when I get home.”_

“ _You'll get an apology knife in the belly.”_

“ _You say the sweetest things.”_

The Tiger entered the room, trailed by Helena the stage manager.

“Who are you talking to?” the Tiger asked. He seemed more resigned than angry at this point.

“My baby brother,” Dick replied. “He's sick.”

“You could've asked him that before you punched him,” Helena scolded.

“I... perhaps.”

Helena raised an eyebrow at him.

The Tiger sighed. “Fine. I am sorry for punching you.”

“You're cute, so I'll forgive you,” Dick replied.

Helena had to turn away before they saw her scowl fall away into a smirk. The Tiger narrowed his eyes at Dick for a solid minute, and Dick was sure he was about to get punched again.

“All right,” the Tiger said eventually. “Do you like coffee?”

“Are you asking me out, Mr Tiger?”

“Just Tiger is fine. And yes. Are you accepting?”

Dick shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

“Dio mio,” Helena muttered. “Seducing the audience member you punched isn't going to save the play, Tiger.”

“Then I guess you've got more free time to seduce me further,” Dick teased. Helena threw her hands up and stormed out of the room.

“Come.” Tiger pulled him to his feet. “Let me see your face.” He peeled the bag of peas away. “That is going to swell.”

“So, good shot, I guess?”

“Tell your brother you will not see him tonight.” Tiger tossed the peas back into the freezer. “I need a moment to change. Meet me by the stage door.”

Dick shot Damian a text as he headed for the door. Damian responded with a green-faced emoticon. Then Bruce sent a text.

“ _Damian tells me an actor punched you for using a phone in the auditorium?”_

“ _Yes. Now he's taking me out for coffee.”_

Dick could almost _feel_ Bruce's exasperation. _“Of course he is.”_

“ _Please don't try to ruin his life. He apologised. And it was my fault anyway.”_

“ _Yes, it was. Don't do it again.”_

“ _Damian would fade away into nothingness if he couldn't call me names for two hours. Okay he's coming. Bye.”_

Just as Dick went to put his phone away, Bruce sent one last message: _“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”_

Dick rolled his eyes and shoved the phone into his pocket. “My dad promised not to ruin your life.”

“That is nice of him.” Tiger opened the stage door and let Dick out into the cold winter night. “There is a coffee shop on the street corner that should be open. Or we could go to my place.”

“And have some 'hot coffee' there?” Dick said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Is that a euphemism?”

Dick had forgotten English wasn't Tiger's first language. “Yes. It means sex.”

“Good. Hot coffee it is.”

It was a short walk to Tiger's hotel, which was a good thing, because he kept squeezing Dick's ass and their clothes were becoming an inconvenience.

The attendant at the desk winked at them as they passed, and Dick nearly doubled over with laughter at the absurdity of it all. He had just gone to a rare performance of the legendary Tiger in action, gotten punched in the face and now he was headed up to the man's hotel room to fuck him.

The elevator ride was going to be torture. At least, that's what Dick had thought before Tiger shoved him up against the wall and slid his tongue into his mouth and a hand down the front of his slacks. Dick wrapped a leg around Tiger's waist and gripped his shoulders for dear life. A squeeze of Tiger's hand around his cock made him whine into the man's mouth.

Tiger smirked against his lips. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Dick sighed.

“Good.” Tiger scraped his teeth against the pulse in Dick's neck. The elevator dinged and Tiger extracted his hand with one last squeeze that left Dick's legs feeling like jelly.

Their clothes hit the floor the instant they were inside the hotel suite. Dick sank to his knees, pushing Tiger up against the door and taking him into his mouth. Tiger knotted his fingers in Dick's hair, thrusting in deeper. Dick's cock twitched in response.

“You like getting your mouth fucked, do you?” Tiger pulled back a little and then sank back in. Dick's tongue swirled around the shaft and he dug his fingernails into the other man's rock-solid ass.

Tiger groaned softly and pushed down Dick's throat. Dick relaxed and took him as deep as he could. The slick weight on his tongue and the fullness of his throat made his whole body thrum with energy, his cock now _achingly_ hard.

Tiger slowly pulled out, leaving Dick's lips salty and wet. He picked Dick up from the floor and tossed him right onto the bed.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered. Dick scrambled to obey, his erection hanging heavily between his legs. Hands were on his ass, spreading him open, and then came a tongue. Dick's fingers sank into a pillow, arms and legs trembling, as he fought to hold back his climax.

“Fuck,” Dick gasped. “ _Fuck_.”

Tiger's wet tongue explored his entrance, soon joined by wet fingers. Dick rocked back, desperate for more. Those fingers delved inside.

“Fuck me,” Dick breathed. “Just. Fuck. Me.”

“Patience.” Tiger's voice was filled with dark amusement, and Dick was convinced he was taking his time just to drive him to distraction. Teeth sank into his right ass cheek, only serving to rocket his arousal up to new, dangerous heights.

He could've cried when he finally felt Tiger's beautifully thick cock press inside him. He didn't, but it was a close thing. Rough fingers gripped his hips and dragged him back until his ass was tickled against the burst of hair that framed Tiger's erection.

Skin slapped against skin and Tiger started to move at a vigorous pace. Dick brought a hand up from the mattress to tug at his leaking cock, already begging for release.

Dick laughed breathlessly. “Glad you punched me, big guy?”

Tiger grunted, but didn't respond, too busy fucking him to within an inch of his life. His palms were sweaty against the flesh of Dick's hips. Or were Dick's hips just sweaty by themselves?

Dick's breaths were coming in gasps as he jerked himself faster and faster and Tiger fucked him harder and harder. His whole body was shaking. Tiger dug his nails into Dick's skin and his teeth found his shoulder, clamping down as he came. Dick spilled out over his fingers and onto the bedsheets, and he sighed out with the release. Then he collapsed against the ruined sheets. Tiger rolled onto his back beside him.

“Well...” Dick laughed, but couldn't really find the air for it. “That was an interesting end to the evening.”

“The evening is not over yet.”

Dick grinned up at him. “Let's make that coffee. Then we can see where this leads.”

The pair made it to the kitchen, where Tiger fought with the stubborn coffee machine until Dick took pity on him and got it to work. It was a Wayne Enterprises product, and Dick knew how his adoptive father's designer brain worked.

By the time the coffee was brewed, Tiger was already giving him a smouldering stare.

“I like the look of the table,” Dick said. “What do you—”

Tiger already had him pinned on top of it, halfway to hard again. Dick grinned up at him and slowly, teasingly walked his fingers down the other man's abdomen.

Of all the outcomes that could've resulted from breaking theatre etiquette and pissing off the leading man, this was the last one that Dick could've anticipated.

It was just a shame they never got around to drinking that coffee.


End file.
